Come, Join Us (chapter)
“Rubio is found lying in a field with no memory. After he helps Sokara fend off a band of brigands, he is welcomed into the Shepherds as a dracoknight / tactician.” '—Opening Narration'' 'Come, Join Us '(新たなる歴史 Arata naru Rekishi lit. '''An New History in the Japanese version) is the Prologue of KvD: Legends Awakening. This chapter takes place first in Falcon Claw Road before the Southtown. Story The chapter begins with Rubio lying unconscious in a field, when he is found and woken by Sokara, Koshka, and Demiri. Rubio discovers that he has some strange form of amnesia: he cannot remember his own name, yet they inexplicably know Sokara's. This results in Demiri exercising caution around Rubio, as such amnesia makes little sense. However, Sokara decides to bring Rubio along to the nearby settlement of the Southtown, to make sure that he is not an enemy of the Halidom of Delyra. As Sokara and the others head to Southtown, Sokara formally introduces Rubio to Koshka and Demiri; during this, Rubio suddenly remembers his own name, and Sokara notes how it may be "foreign". Before they can ponder on this further, however, Koshka interrupts them - they have reached Southtown, and it is covered in flames. The Shepherds rush into the danger zone, leaving Rubio wondering what to do. Script The script for this Chapter can be found here. Strategy Normal Mode When playing on Normal, a strategy is not needed. Unless you put Koshka in front of all the units and not even try to attack, you can probably win without doing much strategizing. Be sure to let Rubio or Sokara to get all the kills, as, although Demiri has fairly decent growths, including a respectable 65% in STR, your two main characters really need more of the experience. Hard Mode On Hard mode, the enemies have better stats but still pose no serious threat with their weak weapons. Do not expect to dodge the Brigands easily like in other games, the Weapon Triangle advantage/disadvantage is dependant on Weapon Rank so they're likely to hit you early on. Sokara and Rubio, paired up or not should be able to dispatch the first group of enemies in 2-3 turns, though you won't be able to double attack any enemy unless Rubio's asset is speed and paired up with Sokara. Should it be necessary, fall back on the second turn to heal a wounded unit while remaining in the range of the surviving enemies. For the second group, make sure that your unit has full health to ensure they survive all 3 attacks. The mage can do 9 damage to Sokara so be careful. The boss is also still easy, although you should be wary of the possibility of an unlucky Critical hit. To ensure survival, allow the boss to attack one separate unit (Sokara can always survive a critical at full health) first on enemy phase for the counter attack damage, then attack with the other and finally finish him off with the first. On another note, try to heal as much as you can with Koshka, it is more efficient then using Vulnerary Herbs, and healers can fall behind in level if they are ignored since they have no other reliable way of gaining experience. Lunatic Mode Everything above does not apply here. The enemies are almost doubled, and you will need a very clear and succinct strategy to get out of this one unscathed...or even victorious. During Avatar creation, having the Asset in Speed is recommended, as the 12-SPD Myrmidion Knights can double and one-round KO the Avatar if s/he only has 6 Speed. The following strategy will assume this was done. The following strategy may not work, as the AI behavior of KvD13 seems mildly erratic. Furthermore, some reliance on luck for critical, Dual Strike, and Dual Guard. The following strategy was made with an attempt to minimize the use of luck, along with minimal use of Demiri. * Turn 1: Pair Demiri with Sokara, and move Sokara to the lower-left corner of the map. Equip the Basic Sword on Avatar, and move Koshka to the only spot where she can't be hit (one space left of the Avatar's starting position). This will cause the bandit in the upper-right corner to attack Sokara and get countered for 15 damage. The Myrmidion Knight will aim for Avatar. * Turn 2: Move Sokara behind the Bandit that attacked him during Enemy Turn 1, and finish him off. Move Avatar to the right of Sokara and Transfer Demiri onto Avatar, then Trade and use the Vulnerary Herb Sokara has. Move Koshka one space north of Sokara and heal him if needed. Since Avatar is exposed to two sides, without Demiri as a paired unit, s/he will die. Also, Koshka cannot heal Avatar, because then one of the bandits can go around and kill her. * Turn 3: The mage will have moved to a place where he can threaten to kill any of your units. Move Avatar+Demiri, Switch to Demiri, and kill the mage. Have Koshka pair with Sokara, then move Sokara to a space adjacent to Demiri. Without Demiri doubled with him, Sokara cannot take two hits from the enemy. Trade off Demiri's Sea Glass Lance, Transfer Koshka to Demiri, which will cause Avatar to be paired with Sokara, then switch to Avatar and use the Vulnerary Herb. Alternatively, leaving Demiri with his lance will make him kill two bandits, simplifying things a bit. * Turn 4: By this point, the rest should be clear. Simply hold the chokepoint, drop off Koshka in a safe square, and kill the remaining bandits. Turn count here can vary, so moves will not be grouped into turns anymore. The rest of the strategy will be less exact, as there are various different ways to approach the next section. Heal up everybody to max HP with Koshka; this should net you a level. If she gets a point in Speed, she can be attacked by one Brigand or Mage without dying. Unpair any paired units, and return Demiri's Sea Glass Lance if you removed it. The next five enemies will charge you once a single member has a unit in their range. Pair Demiri with Sokara, and make him stand one square into the enemy's range, and be sure to make sure he is not in the Mage's attack range. Some strategies prefer to lure the group right and onto the bridge; other strategies lure them downwards toward the center. This strategy will lure them toward the left. The main thing here is be sure to keep space to retreat. You have to continually run backward until you can safely kill the Mage with Demiri while holding a chokepoint simultaneously, because Myrmidion Knights can still kill Koshka. If Koshka can survive one hit from a Brigand, use this to your advantage as well. Mages are ridiculously dangerous because they can attack from afar; this means any units in its range is as good as dead. After defeating the five units, heal everyone again and go deal with the boss. The boss brings even more luck into the equation with the Gamble skill. However, he is still the least of your troubles after the grueling chapter. Simply pair up Demiri with Sokara or the Avatar, or let Avatar sit in front of him with a Static Storm tome for some counterattacks before the final blow. If you don't necessarily care about not using Demiri, then you can take a much more direct approach. Have Demiri kill the myrmidion knight north of your initial starting position. Pair your Avatar up with Sokara and have your Avatar attack the myrmidion knight to the right with his/her static storm tome. Move Koshka one square below your Avatar's initial starting space, as she will be safest there. On the first enemy phase, The two brigands in the lower area should attack Demiri for decent amounts of damage (due to the weapon triangle) and Demiri should bring them down to about 6 HP. The myrmidion knight will attack the Avatar and bring them down to low health, but this really is not much of an issue. One of the the two mages of the level will now inch down towards Demiri. Once you have control again, move your paired-up Avatar to the space adjacent to Koshka. Have her heal your Avatar, as he/she could probably use the healing. One of the barbarians is now in range to attack Koshka, so you should kill off that one brigand with Demiri on his turn, while moving him out of the mage's range. The remaining barbarian will attack Demiri and will most likely die from the retaliation. If he does not, then he will simply keep attacking Demiri until he does. The myrmidon from before will pursue your Avatar and will probably die from the retaliation. The mage will continue to come forward, putting itself in a position to attack both Demiri and Koshka. Have Demiri kill off the mage so the it doesn't get a chance to attack. If the second brigand is still alive, have Sokara kill it with Ragnarok. The rapier may have higher accuracy, but you'll want to save it for later, especially for Chapter 3. Killing off these enemies ultimately stops the first wave of attackers, giving you ample time to heal and begin attacking again. Be sure to have Koshka heal everyone instead of using Vulnerary Herbs, as it gives her experience. Anything that gets Koshka a higher magic stat at this point is a godsend. It may take a few turns to finish healing, but it is worth it. Once you're done healing, place Demiri in the range of the leftmost myrmidion knight. He should be to the left of the top right "fruit stall" in order to do this. Surround him with your paired up Avatar and Demiri to boost his hit rate and avoid. The myrmidion knight mentioned earlier will charge to its death. It cannot deal any damage to Demiri, and he can easily kill it. The rest of non boss the enemies will now come down from the top of the stage. You will probably have to face a tight-knit formation of two brigands, a myrmidion knight, and a mage. Have Demiri take out the mage immediately. The earlier you kill mages at this point in the game, the better. None of the other enemies in this group can take on Demiri, so just have them charge him helplessly. Place the Avatar, Sokara, and Koshka on the upper far left side of the stage, out of enemy range. The two brigands and the myrmidion knight will charge on Demiri, but none of them can kill him. The myrmidion knight will most likely die. The two brigands, however, will be left with 6 HP again. One of them will end directly above Demiri, while the other will be to his right. Have the Avatar kill the brigand above Demiri. Sokara could do this (assuming you put them in a place where you can reach the brigand) but it gives the brigand a chance to counter. Sokara should take out the last remaining brigand. Be sure to move Koshka with the rest of the group. The only enemy left is Halton, and he doesn't move. Take this time to heal your characters to full health, and move towards him. Have Demiri attack Halton first, and then have Sokara pair up with the Avatar to finish him off. Do not try to attack with the Avatar, as Halton can double him/her if Speed is not the Avatars asset. On top of that, Halton has the skill Gamble, which raises his critical hit rate over 10%. Lunatic+ Mode The strategies mentioned above still work for the most part, but more planning is needed. This is the first introduction to the powerful enemy-specific skills, which can immensely change the tide of battle. The best strategy here is to continue resetting until the map gives you a set of enemies that are actually possible to beat. Be extremely wary of the mages here. If either of them have Vantage+, then it's probably best to reset. Category:Chapters